Game controls
This is a list of all game controls involving the works of SUDA51 and Grasshopper Manufacture. ''Shirubā Jiken'' * D-Pad – Highlight option from menu, scroll e-mail. * ◯''' – Accept action, move faster. * '''✕ – Decline action, open menu. * START – Accept action. * L1 – Accept action, look up. * L2 – Accept action, look down. * R1 – Accept action, look up. * R2 – Accept action, look down. ''Flower, Sun, and Rain'' * Left analog stick – Highlight option from menu, move forward, operate pin jack while holding A Button, turn Dial Control, navigate guidebook. * D-Pad – Highlight option from menu, move forward, operate pin jack while holding A Button, turn Dial Control, navigate guidebook. * ◯''' – Skip cinematic, accept action. * '''✕ – Decline action, held to walk instead of run. ''killer7'' The following control scheme applies to the GameCube Controller: * Control Stick – Select option from sub menu, choose which junction to turn at, control weapon while aiming with R Button. * Control Pad – Switch target while aiming weapon with R Button. * START/PAUSE – Skip cinematic, pause game and enter sub menu. * A Button – Move forward, fire weapon while holding R Button, accept action. * B Button – Quick turn, decline action. * C-Stick – Reload weapon. * X Button – Open map. * Y Button – Use Special Ability, toggle amount of test tubes equipped. * Z Button – Change camera perspective. * L Button – Scan while holding R Button. * R Button – Aim weapon. ''No More Heroes'' * Control Stick – Move forward, move backward while targeting with Z Button. * Control Pad – Change camera perspective, select option from menu, Emergency Evade or switch target while holding Z Button, dismount from Schpeltiger. * Pointer – Indicates Slashing Stance, Death Blow move, throw, wheelie jump with Schpeltiger, drift turn with Schpeltiger while holding B Button. * Nunchuk thrust – Jumping down attack. * Home Button – Pause game and enter Wii's Home Menu. * A Button – Accept action, slash, Slash Combo, Charged Slash, Down Attack, launch wave of energy with Blueberry Cheese Berry Dark Side mode, execute with Cranberry Chocolate Sundae Dark Side mode, accelerate Schpeltiger, burn out with Schpeltiger while holding B Button, dig using beam katana, open dumpster. * B Button – Decline action, Beat Attack, Charged Beat Attack, grab, dash, brake Schpeltiger, move Schpeltiger backward, burn out with Schpeltiger while holding A Button. * C Button – Reset camera perspective, execute with Cranberry Chocolate Sundae Dark Side mode, toggle Schpeltiger camera perspective. * Z Button – Enter first-person vision, Lock On and Guard against target, execute with Cranberry hChocolate Sundae Dark Side mode, activate Schpeltiger booster. * '- Button' – Activates Anarchy in the Galaxy Dark Side mode. * + Button – Pause game and enter menu. * 1 Button – Enter Charge Mode, alert Georgy Bishop to recover Schpeltiger. * 2 Button – Toggle mini-map. ''Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise'' * Control Pad – Highlight option from menu, move forward, operate pin jack while holding A Button, turn Dial Control, navigate guidebook. * Touch Screen – Accept action, decline action, move forward, operate pin jack and Dial Control, navigate guidebook, hide guidebook text, activate X Search System. * A Button – Skip cinematic, accept action. * B Button – Decline action, held to walk instead of run. * X Button – Activate X Search System, enlarge Goods model, hide guidebook text. * Y Button – Pause game and enter Catherine screen, shrink Goods model. * L Button – Held to erase memo notes with Touch Screen, rotate Goods model left, run fast. * R Button – Held to erase memo notes with Touch Screen, rotate Goods model right, run fast. ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' The following control scheme applies to the Wii Remote and Nunchuk: * Pointer – Death Blow move, throw. * Home Button – Pause game and enter Wii's Home Menu. * A Button – Slash, Slash Combo, Charged Slash. * B Button – Beat Attack, Charged Beat Attack, grab. * Z Button – Lock On and Guard against target * 2 Button – Toggle beam katana during Ranking Battle. The following control scheme applies to the Classic Controller: * Left analog stick – Death Blow move. * Home Button – Pause game and enter Wii's Home Menu. * A Button – Slash, Slash Combo, Charged Slash. * B Button – Beat Attack, Charged Beat Attack, grab. ''Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes'' The following control scheme applies to the epilogue stage: * Left analog stick – Move around * Right analog stick – Rotate camera angle * A Button – Emergency Evade in the direction Travis faces * Y Button – Slash, Slash Combo Category:Gameplay